


Courage

by merentha13



Series: Partners [17]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: Thanks to  'shooting2kill' for a screencap big enough to play with!





	Courage

** Courage is fear holding on a minute longer.** -General George S. Patton

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/209471/209471_original.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 'shooting2kill' for a screencap big enough to play with!


End file.
